See what I ve become
by Ambre97360
Summary: Daryl et Carol ont un accident de moto. Version corrigée.


**Coucou les gens :D Je suis nouvelle ici et je vien poster une toute nouvelle histoire. Un Os plus précisément. ^^ Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

* * *

**Daryl & Carol**

**See what I´ve become**

Elle courait à en perdre haleine. Les rôdeurs étaient derrière elle, un peu trop prêt à son goût. Ils étaient partis chercher du lait pour Judith. Et puis... Tout s'était passer vite. Si vite... Comment pouvait-elle vivre avec ça, maintenant qu'il était réellement parti ?

_Flash-Back_

Carol s'accrochait de Daryl autant qu'elle le pouvait. La moto fonçait en direction du supermarché, là où Glenn et Maggie étaient allés chercher le lait un mois plus tôt. Et cette fois, c'était leur tour. Autour d'eux, des rôdeurs. Des milliers de rôdeurs. Mais ils n'allaient pas assez vite pour atteindre la moto. La route était entourée de forêt. Des arbres, des fleurs, de l'herbe, il n'y avait que ça. Avec des rôdeurs. Mort et d'autre mort-vivant. Ça sentait à plein nez, mais depuis le temps, ils y étaient un peu habitués. Carol ferma les yeux, essayant de s'échapper de ce monde horrible - au moins pour quelques minutes - où il n'y avait que mort et famine, mais elle ne put plonger que quelques secondes. Daryl dérapa soudainement, un rôdeur débarquant devant lui. Le chasseur ne put rien faire. La moto partit de travers et Carol se sentit éjecter à toute vitesse. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sentit son crâne se fracasser contre le béton dur et froid de la route 511. Elle gémit de douleur avant de se relever en vitesse. Les rôdeurs étaient partout autour d'elle. Elle vit arriver une femme sur elle. Sans hésiter, elle sortit son couteau et l'enfonça dans sa tête. Le sang gicla sur sa chemise quand elle l'enleva. Carole se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Daryl. Elle tua les quelques autres, et tourna la tête vers la moto. Aucune trace de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Elle s'approcha de la moto, mais rien. Puis soudain, un cri. Un cri à réveiller les morts. Carol sursauta et aperçut les rôdeurs entourés un corps. Ou plutôt son corps. Elle courut jusqu'à eux, sortit le flingue qu'elle avait dans la ceinture et leur mis une balle dans la tête. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine, au moins... Ils tombèrent comme des mouches. Carol accourut. Elle courait à travers la longue route. Puis elle arriva à l'arbre où était assis Daryl. L'homme gémissait de douleur tandis qu'elle était là, debout, sans pouvoir rien faire que d'arrêter de respirer. La morsure, là, juste là, sur l'épaule du chasseur, l'horrifia. Pendant un instant, son cerveau se bloqua. Oh mon Dieu. Daryl... Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder son épaule. Son épaule mordue et plein de sang.

« Carol. » L'interpella-t-il de sa voix rauque.

La jeune femme releva la tête et elle croisa son regard. Ce regard bleu, bleue glace, profond, qui vous prend et qui vous emporte. Il souffrait, mais ne disait rien. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle s'y plongea. Il lui pris la main. Elle sentait son cœur qui battait vite et fort. Les yeux de Carol se remplissaient de larmes alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils de douleur :  
« Va falloir qu'tu sois forte. »

Il va falloir être forte. Le sens exacte était : il va falloir me tuer, avant que je ne le fasse. Elle allait devoir être forte. Elle se releva subitement. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas... Elle se retourna et regarda la route. Elle se sentit prise au dépourvu. Puis elle regarda de nouveau Daryl. Elle prit le flingue dans ses mains. Elle sentait son corps trembler. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire cela. Cet homme. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Que ferait-elle après ? Que deviendra-t-elle ? Les larmes affluèrent sur ses joues. Daryl se releva, il s'approcha d'elle, la serra dans ses bras. Il avait vu les larmes sur le visage de la jeune femme et la force l'avait traversé. Ce contact fut le tout premier et le dernier. Elle se sentit forte, soudainement. Une chaleur l'enivra à ce moment précis. Elle se décolla de lui et pencha sa tête vers la sienne. Pendant un instant, elle crut voir de l'hésitation dans les yeux de Daryl. Elle ne s'en soucia pas et effleura ses lèvres avant de les appuyer fortement. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Daryl se sentit défaillir. Combien de fois avait-il penser à faire le premier pas ? Et maintenant il allait mourir. Carol laissa les larmes se joindre à ses mouvements. Elle le plaqua contre l'arbre. Daryl arrêta de respirer. Il attira Carol part la taille et la colla contre son corps. La femme gémit. A bout de souffle, Daryl la repoussa. Il la regarda dans les yeux et murmura :  
« Vas-y. »

Il lui tendit son arbalète.

« Je... Je ne peux pas. » Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« On a pas tout l'temps, Car... »

La colère monta en elle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et elle implosa. Tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit jusque là sortit. Elle le coupa immédiatement.

« JE NE PEUX PAS ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! JE NE PEUX PAS... COMMENT PUIS-JE TUER L'HOMME QUE J'AIME PLUS QUE TOUT AU MONDE ? CELUI QUI M'A SAUVÉE ? CELUI QUI M'A TOUJOURS DÉFENDUE ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! »

Ses hurlements s'entendirent dans toute la forêt au alentour. Daryl s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à se coller contre son corps. Les larmes de Carol redoublèrent. Leurs souffles s'assemblèrent. La main tremblante, elle la posa sur le front de l'homme. Il était bouillant. L'effet de la morsure. Carol enleva sa main et le regarda dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa une toute dernière fois et murmura sur ses lèvres :

« Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux, Carol. Prends soin de toi." Il la regarda avec intensité. "Prends bien soin de la petite botteuse de cul. Et de Carl. Dis-leur que j'ai été heureux d'les rencontrer. Mais ne leur dis pas ce qui s'est passé ici. Je compte garder un peu de dignité. »

Daryl s'assit contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux. Carol s'arrêta de respirer. Elle prit l'arbalète et murmura un petit je t'aime avant de lancer la flèche. Elle traversa le crâne de Daryl pour venir s'enfoncer dans l'arbre. Sans même regarder elle fit demi-tour et partit en courant.

_Fin flash-Back._

Carol arriva soudainement à la prison. L'arbalète pesait une tonne. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois. Quand Carl vit les larmes sur les joues de Carol, il comprit immédiatement ce qui était arrivé. Il ouvrit à Carol et referma. Elle balança l'arbalète et partit s'enfermer dans une cellule. Quand elle arriva dans la salle principale, Hershel et Beth étaient là. Ils la fixèrent, inquiets, mais de dirent rien. Carol se plongea sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle sanglota longuement, quand Maggie arriva. Elle s'assit au pied du lit et caressa le dos de Carol. Carol ne dit rien et Maggie continua son geste jusqu'à ce que les sanglots se calment. Hershel, Beth, Judith, Michonne, Tyresse, Sasha, Carl, Rick, tous étaient autour de la cellule, attendant des explications. Carl se laissait aller contre Beth, qui portait Judith en sanglotant. Ils avaient tous compris en voyant qu'il manquait une flèche dans l'arbalète de Daryl. Et puis... Daryl lui-même n'était pas revenu.

« Il...» Hoqueta Carol sans se retourner.

« Shhhhhht...» Dit doucement Maggie en arrêtant son geste.

« On a eu un accident de moto... Il s'est fait mordre et puis j'ai dû... Et puis je l'ai fait... »  
« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Carol. » Dit Rick en s'approchant de Carol. « Personne n'aurait pu faire mieux que toi. »

Carol releva la tête et regarda les gens autour d'elle. Ils étaient presque aussi anéantit qu'elle. Elle regarda Judith, dans les bras de Beth et se leva pour la prendre. Beth lui donna et Carol partit sans rien dire de plus. Le groupe se regardèrent à tour de rôle. Maggie rejoins les bras de Glenn.

« Ils ont dû franchir le cap... » Dit Michonne.

« Ouais. » Ajouta Glenn, la gorge serrée.

* * *

Carol se promenait dans les cellules, Judith dans les bras. Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer, mais son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Que faire, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour la protéger ?

Pour veiller sur elle ? La poisse était avec elle. Elle laissa d'autres larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, mais elle continuait de bercer Judith, qui dormait profondément. Elle murmura alors :

« La p'tite botteuse de cul... »

Les sanglots redoublèrent et elle s'effondra contre un mur. Elle berça Judith tout en sanglotant. Elle ferma les yeux et renifla. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Maggie lui faisait face. La jeune brune tendit les bras. Carol regarda le bébé endormi et se résigna à la laisser. Elle serait mieux dans son berceau. Maggie offrit un petit sourire à Carol qui resta assise dans son coin en sanglotant. Mais alors que Maggie allait sortir de la cellule, Carol murmura doucement :

« Je l'ai embrassé... Et il a répondu... »

Maggie s'arrêta sans se retourner. Elle écouta attentivement ce qu'avait à lui dire Carol. La jeune femme, tout en sanglotant, continua son "discours" :

« Et puis... Je me dis que, que... Que j'aurais pas dû. Parce que maintenant... Il est mort. Et que... Que ça va être encore plus dur de l'oublier. »Les sanglots de le femme reprirent de plus belle. Maggie ne dit rien. Elle s'approcha, s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Carol et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Carol posa son regard bleu dans celui de braise de Maggie tandis que celle-ci murmura :

« Tu as bien fait, au contraire. Au moins, il n'est pas mort en se disant que personne ne l'aimait. »

La brunette ne dit rien de plus. Carol hocha la tête et marmonna une phrase inaudible. Maggie ferma les yeux et se releva. Elle repartit vers la grille. Elle attendit quelques instants, de dos à Carol. Puis elle l'entendit arriver. Elle sentit en elle une grande joie. Carol s'arrêta juste à quelques pas et dit à Maggie de s'en aller, qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Elle soupira et regarda le plafond, comme si Daryl pouvait la voir. Comme si... De là où il était, il pouvait l'entendre. Elle murmura pour elle-même plus que pour lui :

« Je t'aime. Mais je vais survivre. Juste pour toi. »

Et elle partit.


End file.
